jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kategorie Diskussion:UNDER CONSTRUCTION
Länge einer eingesetzen UC-Vorlage Ich schreibe das nun hier offiziell nochmal hinein, da ich bislang alles andere als das Gefühl hatte, dass von den jeweiligen Admins das ganze von mir angesprochene ernst genommen wurde, geschweige denn darüber nachgedacht wurde. Es geht darum, dass UCs nicht lange Zeit den Artikel blockieren sollten. Das ganze finde ich gut und längst überfällig, den gewählten Zeitpunkt und die Personen, die dies gemacht haben, jedoch sehr unglücklich gewählt. Denn das Entscheidende ist dabei, dass das Ganze nicht mal zu 1% konsequent durchgezogen wurde. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wo dort abermals die Glaubwürdigkeit bleibt. In der Vergangenheit wurden große Artikel regelrecht aus Geilheit, den relativ bekannten und begehrten Artikel irgendwann zu schreiben, blockiert und wenig bearbeitet. Sei es dabei aus Überforderung, weil man als Person X gefühlt alle großen Artikel zu der Zeit belagert hatte, Zeitnot oder plötzliches Desinteresse. Doch gab es bei bestimmten Artikeln immer wieder Anfragen, den Artikel doch bitte übernehmen zu dürfen, da er somit viel schneller auf ähnlichem Niveau fertig gestellt worden wäre. Doch wurde es immer verneint und die Zeit für die Fertigstellung gestreckt. Dabei sollte man noch differenzieren, ob es Anfragen gab oder ob man mit einem Thema gänzlich alleine dasteht. Zuvor in der Zeit wurden Artikel, die größere Zeit beanspruchten auch schonmal in den Benutzernamensraum verschoben, um effektiv zwei Arbeitsplätze zu kreiern?! Irgendwie musste das Ganze dann zusammengelegt werden. Nun kommt man wieder auf das Thema Konsequenz zu sprechen. Aus scheinbar heiterem Himmel wurde mal bei einigen irgendwas gemacht. (so sehen auch die meisten Kategorien aus. Man hat mal angefangen und dann bliebs halt so.) Andere Artikel wie etwa Schlacht von Coruscant (6 NSY), Schlacht von Coruscant (7 NSY), Thrawn-Feldzug, Zsinjs Reich, Schatzamt der Galaktischen Republik, Vilim Disra, Raumschiff und Restimperium weisen generellen Stillstand auf, haben nicht richtig angefangen oder bieten generell ein solides Grundgerüst auf. Dabei sollten entweder die UCs in den Benutzernamensraum verschoben werden und im Artikelnamensraum gelöscht, und vielleicht eine Anmerkung auf der Diskussionsseite bekommen. Oder generell das UC entfernt und im groben Sätzen ein Schluss/Ausblick bekommen oder sogar ein UV. Es bringt jedoch absolut nichts, es so weiter zu belassen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 20:07, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich stimme dem vollkommen zu. Ich glaube, dass die Admins da verstärkt durchgreifen müssen, um diesen "ewigen-Stillstand-UCs" einen Riegel vorzuschieben. Ich schau regelmäßig die Kategorie durch und melde mich auch bei den betroffenen Benutzern. Aber wenn Stammuser, die meistens wesentlich länger dabei sind als ich, betroffen sind, sollten sich die Admins darum kümmern… – Andro Disku 20:18, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Bei Artikeln wie Anakin Skywalker, CC-7567 oder Ahsoka Tano gibts ja immer was zu aktualisieren. Bei sowas ist es verständlich, aber sonst bei den schon lange rausgekommenen Quellen sollte der so schnell wie möglich beendet werden. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:24, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Eine Reformierung der UC-Regeln ist unbedingt notwendig, nur hat es wenig Sinn die Admins nach mehr Durchsetzungskraft zu erbitten, wenn diese teilweise, grob gesagt, selbst Missbrauch mit den UC’s betreiben. Im Grunde ist mit der Regel Die Vorlage dient '''nicht' dazu, Artikel zu blockieren, bis man mal Zeit hat, etwas daran zu tun. Sie ist dazu gedacht, bei großen Bearbeitungen Pausen einlegen zu können'' alles für das UC abgedeckt. Warum scheitert es aber dennoch? Weil niemand Lust hat, ständig das Arschloch zu sein, was andere auf ihre ganzen UC’s hinweist und sich schon gar nicht traut, ein UC schließlich aus einem Artikel zu entfernen. Besonders lustig wird’s dann, wenn ein Admin seinen UC-Artikel, den er schon seit Jahren besetzt, auch noch für Normalobenutzer sperrt… Folglich bringt es nichts neue Regeln einzuführen, solange sich niemand dafür einsetzt, sie durchzusetzen. Die einzige Möglichkeit diese Ärgerlichkeit, die ein wirklich schlechtes Licht auf die JP wirft, aus dem Weg zu räumen, besteht darin die UC-Vorlage einfach komplett zu löschen. Klingt zwar hart, aber einen besseren Weg gibt es unter diesen Umständen nicht. Jaina 22:04, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::UCs müssen eindeutig begrenz werden, ein Artikel sollte unter keinen Umständen länger als ein Monat UC stehen. Es gibt natürlci Fälle, wo man länger als einen Monat dran Arbeiten muss, aber da stellt sich die Frage, ob das wirklich ein UC braucht. Benutzer:C-3PO hat es bei seinem Namenparton ja vorgemacht: Man kann auch einen Artikel über längere Zeit bearbeiten, ohne ein UC zu verwenden, gleichzeitig können aber auch andere Benutzer Bearbeitungen durchführen. Ich wäre daher für folgende Ergänzung der UC-Regeln: ::::#Ein Artikel darf nicht länger als einen Monat UC stehen. ::::#Will man einen Artikel längerfrisig bearbeiten, kann man einen Quellcode-Kommantar am Artikel-Anfang einfügen mit dem Inhalt, dass man am Arbeiten ist und darum bittet, dass niemand anders den Artikel mit einem UC blockiert. ::::#Kein Benutzer darf in mehr als drei Artikel gleichzeitig ein UC stehen haben. Außnahmen können bei thematisch zusammengehöhrigen Artikel gemacht werden. ::::Gerade bei promineten Artikel wie Anakin Skywalker hier sonst den Eindruck, er würde sich auf einer Dauerbaustelle bewegen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:45, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) Momse, ich versteh eigentlich gar nicht warum du dich beschwerst? Du hast selber 4 Artikel unter UC: Emkay, letzter Edit von dir im Oktober 09, Ace Azzameen letzter großer Edit April 09, Tycho Celchu Juni 09 und noch die Renegaten-Staffel letzter Großer Edit von dir September 09. Ich weis ich kann mich grad nicht beschweren ich hab selber ein UC das über ein Jahr alt ist - Cronal aber ich hab Hilfe angenommen und ich arbeite noch dran. Was ihr fordert is doch ein Witz wisst ihr das? Ihr wollt mehr aktivität von den Admins und eine Einhaltund der Regelen, aber wenn man sie eben aus den Gründen kritisier seit ihr wieder ganz entsetzt wie kann man nur. Und falls die Admins doch mal die Regeln knallhart durchsetzen seit ihr auch nicht zufrieden. Egal wie sie es tun machen sie es nicht Richtig, vor allem haben die alle nebenher noch was zu tun, folglich braucht man mehr Admins, was aber auch nicht gewollt ist. Also was wollt ihr? Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:52, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :@Ackbar: Deine Ideen sind an und für sich auf jeden Fall sinnvoller, als die jetzigen. Es bleibt aber damit genau so offen, ob diese Regeln auch tatsächlich durchgeführt werden. Wie gesagt auch die jetzigen Regeln decken alles für einen einwandfreien UC-Gebrauch ab, woran es hapert ist einzig die Durchsetzung. Was noch eine Möglichkeit wäre, wäre die UC-Vorlage so abzuändern, dass sie nur noch durch ein kleines Wappen oder Ähnlichem (z.B. in der Ära-Leiste) sichtbar ist. Damit ist Besuchern dann nicht mehr so einfach ersichtlich, dass daran gearbeitet wird (oder sich eben kaum noch was tut) und aktiven Benutzern sagt es trotzdem was. Somit würde zumindest nicht mehr so ein schlechtes Licht auf die JP geworfen. Und nein es ist nicht Aufgabe der Admins hinter den ganzen UC’s her zu rennen. Das kann schließlich jeder normale Benutzer auch tun. Es ist aber Fakt, dass kaum einer den Mut hat, einen Admin selbst auf veraltete UC’s hinzuweisen und selbst einen Normalobenutzer aufmerksam zu machen, macht in der Regel keinen Spaß, weil man sofort als Meckerheini abgestempelt wird. Jaina 19:15, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Die UC-Vorlage in einem Maße wie von dir Vorgeschlagen zu verkleinern, halte ich für unsinnig. Ich denke man sollte erstmal die Regeln eindeutiger und schärfer formulieren (siehe Ackbars Vorschlag) und dann hat jeder Benutzer das Recht, ein UC zu entfernen, sollte es die Regularien nicht mehr erfüllen. So sehe ich das und so wäre es auch durchführbar. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:29, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Dieses Recht hat schon jeder Benutzer, nur macht es niemand. Jaina 19:37, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Nun, dann sollte man vielleicht noch einmal stärker zum Ausdruck bringen, dass jeder Benutzer das Recht hat, die Vorlage zu entfernen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:48, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Ich weiss nicht, ob wir zwingend neue Regeln für ein UC brauchen, weil es meiner Meinung nach nicht an den Regeln liegt, sondern an der Durchsetzung (wie überall in etwa 95% der Fälle). Weil das nun aber hier auch angesprochen wurde, wollte ich zu den obigen Punkten folgendes sagen. :::::#Ich denke eher, dass der letzte essentielle Edit nicht mehr als einen Monat (oder vllt lieber 2 Wochen, wenn man in der Zeit nicht dazu kommt, vllt sollte man sich dann überlegen, ob man überhaupt die Zeit hat, das zu machen) zurück liegen darf. Klar, jetzt kann kritisiert werden, dass essentiell sehr schwammig formuliert ist. Gemeint ist damit, dass man nicht einfach nur ein paar Satzzeichen und Tippfehler ändert, sondern wirklich was (etwa einen kompletten Abschnitt) geändert/hinzugefügt wurde. Natürlich sollte man sich auch etwas überlegen, dass ein Benutzer nicht einfach kurz vor Ablauf der Frist schnell einen Absatz einfügt, um so der Regel zu genügen. :::::#Finde ich unnötig, da mit meinem Punkt 1 auch längere Phasen möglich sind. Manche Artikel sind eben nicht in einer kurzen Zeit zu machen, wenn etwa sehr viele Quellen bearbeitet werden müssen und der Benutzer seine Arbeit eben sorgfältig machen will. Das sollte man nicht durch eine so statische Zeit begrenzen. :::::#Da könnte man darüber diskutieren... :::::Das jeder Benutzer UCs entfernen darf, steht egtl momentan schon auf der Seite der Vorlage. Pandora Diskussion 19:59, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) Nun, zu Punkt 1 und 2 kann ich nur sagen, dass es tatsächlich nicht darauf ankommt, wie lange man mit einem Artikel insgesamt beschäftigt ist, sondern wie lange man nicht beschäftigt ist. Das Mann einen Artikel wie Obi-Wan Kenobi nicht in einem Monat fertigstellen kann ist klar, aber wenn zwischenzeitlich monatelang nichts geändert wird, ist das das Problem. Daher stimme ich in diesen Punkten überein. Zu Punkt 3: In der Vorlage steht nur wird die Vorlage entfernt, vllt. kann man da einfach kann die Vorlage von einem Benutzer entfernt werden oder so etwas einfügen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:06, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Versuchen kann man alles mal, nur was ändern, wird es kaum. Daher meinte ich ja, dass man radikaler sein müsste und die Vorlage ganz löschen müsste, damit das Problem behoben würde. Denn ja die Regeln reichen längst aus (Wiederholung festigt hoffentlich endlich). Und ich mache von der Vorlage genauso gerne Gebrauch, wie jeder andere Schreiberling. Benutzer:C-3PO hat am C-3PO-Artikel aber bewiesen, dass man auch so gut an einem Artikel arbeiten kann. Es hat doch keinen Sinn die Regeln zu verändern oder zu erweitern, wenn sie längst fähig sind, alle Probleme zu lösen. Jaina 20:11, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Die UC-Vorlage löschen gehts noch? Das is doch eine jender Vorlagen die Funktionieren und auch genutz werden, in der Regel funktioniert der Einsatz der UC-Vorlage auch. Natürlich gibt es schwarze Schafe und man setzt damit ein schlechte Vorbild, aber wenn keiner den Mumm hat zu Fragen ob er mitarbeiten kann oder ob die betreffende Person nicht gerne mal weiter machen kann ansonsten er die Vorlage entfernt bringt keiner auf. Ich weiß das ich auch eines jender schwarzen Schaffe zur Zeit bin, aber mich hat keiner bzw. angesprochen ob ich nicht da weiterarbeiten sollte - ich hab mir meine Mitarbeiter selber "zugelegt". Es ist immer einfach nach schärferen Regeln zu fordern wenn man sie selbst nicht überprüfen und umsetzen muss. Es geht doch grad nur drum Ben und Moddi in den Arsch zu tretten und die anderen die ein langes UC haben intressieren nicht. Es werden auch die ganzen erfolgreichen Regelgerechten Einsätze der Vorlage werden nicht erwähnt. Ich hab bei der Diskussion so das gefühl das ihr vergesst worauf ein Wiki bassiert - auf Freiwilligkeit, diese Vorlage ist ein Zeichen für zukünftige freiwillige Aktivität und das grade einer der großen Missbraucher dieser jetztigen Regelung diese Diskussion ohne Zeichen von Besserung macht ihn nicht gerade gaubwürdig. Und wenn man wirlich eingehalten Regeln will braucht man Leute die sie durchsetzten - aber da sich jeder zu Schade ist der "Depp" zu sein, warum wudert ihr euch das es einen Missbruach gibt? Es sind keine Aufgaben verteil - defacto hat man nur 4 Admins eigentlich grad nur 3 aber egal, die auch nicht nach allem schauen können - und die "Userschaft" falls es den eine einheitliche geben würde ist sich zu fein. Und gerade ihr inaktiven Momse und Jaina diskutiert von so weit oben herab und seint aber nicht bereit an der Lössung des Problem zu helfen wenn sie Arbeit macht. Einfach löschen und das Problem ist weg - das ist es nicht so. Und weiter Verkomplizierung der Regeln bringt auch nix wenn die keiner kontrolliert aber wenn sich keiner an die eigene Nase fasst - könnt ihr auch nicht verlangen das man damit ein Problem hat weil wenn wir es nicht tun muss es von oben kommen aber die ham zu viel zu tun um auch noch danach zu schauen. In dieser ganzen Diskussion ist jetzt schon so viel geschrieben worden, aber das einer seit beginn der Diskussion die Leute angesprochen hat - nein nix. Das Problem in der JP sind nicht die Regeln es gibt genug, eigentlich zu vielle - es sind zu wenig da die danach schauen das mach sich dran hält. In diesem Sinne tut, denn von euch erwarteten Teil also auch Leute nerven das sie sich an Regeln halten, dann löst sich das Probelm in selbstgefallen auf. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:04, 3. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich weiß, dass ich auch nicht geraden das Beste Vorbild von allen bin, aber ich denke das Schorsch Recht hat. Jede Regel bringt nunmal Vor- und Nachteile, die man akzeptieren muss. Und die UC-Vorlage löschen kommt ja nun überhaupt nicht in Frage. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:08, 4. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich war selten so sehr einer Meinung mit Jaina wie hier. Löscht das Teil und schiebt eure Baustellen in den Benutzernamensraum. Die Vorlage wird so häufig falsch eingesetzt (wobei es natürlich auch Ausnahmen gibt), dass weitere neue Regeln einfach nur eine Zeitverschwendung sind, es gab wahrlich genügend Versuche, das in den Griff zu kriegen. Man muss auch mal in der Lage sein, loszulassen und sich auf neue Möglichkeiten einzulassen und was die UCs angeht ist das seit ca. 3 Jahren überfällig. —''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 16:18, 4. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Ganz löschen ist übertrieben, da UCs, richtig eingezetzt, durchaus Erfolge erzielt haben, viele davon befinden sich hier. Nur gegen Dauereinsätze muss rabiater vorgegangen werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:22, 4. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ersteinmal nehme ich mich natürlich nicht außen vor, noch dazu wurde es ja an meinen Artikeln das Erste mal durchgesetzt, dass das UC entfernt wird. Zu meinen aktuellen UCs kann ich nur sagen, dass diese bereits deutlich weiter sind und allesamt vor der Fertigstellung stehen. Es bedürfte nur einer gewissen Zeit, die fertigen Notizen in Fließtext umzuwandeln und sich wieder hineinzufinden. :Zum anderen hin, stimme ich Pandora zu, dass vieles nicht richtig umgesetzt wird und das das wahre Manko ist. Aber auch wenn es erstmal absolut klingt, ist eine UC-Abschaffung gar nicht mal eine so abstruse Denkweise. Doch man würde damit den Überblick aller Artikel verlieren, die momentan in einer Kategorie sortiert sind. Außerdem würde das dann wieder nicht damit harmonieren, unnötige Zusatzseiten im Namensraum zu kreiern. Der ganze Rest allerdings würde sich automatisch auf eine andere Art und Weise ergeben, sprich man arbeitet einfach nur anders. :Zudem ist deine Argumentation Schorsch völlig am Thema vorbei, denn das hat weniger was mit Admins zu tun, als viel mehr mit Selbstkontrolle, Einsicht und nicht Behinderung des Gesamtprojekts. Und dabei geht die Glaubwürdigkeit flöten, wenn man das unter anderem nicht als Administrator kann. Das ist auch genau das, was ich hiermit anspreche, sonst hieße die Überschrift: „Momse sauer, UC muss weg.“ :Desweiten kann ich auch gerne nochmal den Satz wiederholen, um den es mir bei den zitierten Fällen geht: „weisen generellen Stillstand auf, haben nicht richtig angefangen oder bieten generell ein solides Grundgerüst auf.“ Was ich damit bezwecken möchte ist lediglich, dass hierbei zukünftig nicht weiter mit zweierlei Maß gemessen wird. Es ist unglaubwürdig, die UC-Box bei einem Artikel rauszunehmen, es bei anderen Artikeln allerdings offensichtlich zu verschlafen und bei eigenen gar nicht darüber nachzudenken. Deshalb fordere ich wenigstens eine konsequente Durchsetzung. PS: Wichtig wäre es demnächst bei allen Entscheidungen einmal nicht die scheinbar perfekten Bedingungen und Regeln aufzustellen, sondern welche, die man auch durchsetzt, durchsetzen kann und das vor allem zeitnah. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 17:28, 4. Mär. 2010 (CET)